


weak

by ninata



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: (if you squint. fight me), Awkward First Times, Depends on how you look at it I guess, M/M, Or non-despair, Pre-Despair, Sex repulsed Asexual Ishimaru, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninata/pseuds/ninata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyotaka finally agrees to have sex with Mondo, and Mondo tries not to die from embarrassment or kick his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	weak

“ _Ow!_ ” Mondo drove his heel into the small of Kiyotaka’s back, eliciting a yelp of surprise. He glared at him, drawing his knees back towards himself. “Don’t twist like that, you little shit!”

Kiyotaka’s voice was both unnaturally high and very loud. Mondo was grateful for the sound-proofed rooms. “I’m sorry! I’ve simply– I’ve never done this before!”

“Just relax! You’re overthinkin’ it!”

“I’m _trying!_ Be more patient!”

With a tight lipped frown, Mondo opened his legs back up, cheeks blazing. Kiyotaka’s hand fluttered around his thighs, eyes darting from his dick to his chest, to his face. His nostrils flared.

“Alright! I’m. Er. Let me try again.”

Kiyotaka shifted forward ever-so-carefully.

Of all the times Mondo had pictured having sex growing up, and even in the beginning of his relationship with Kiyotaka Ishimaru, he had thought it would be more than this. At the very least, it was supposed to be romantic! It was supposed to be perfect. He wasn’t supposed to be sitting on his ass, some stuck-up hall monitor seeing how much he could humiliate the naughty delinquent. This was some kinda fucked-up porno, and Mondo should’ve been seething with rage.

But he wasn’t. It wasn’t like he was forced into it, after all. No, Mondo Oowada was _gladly_ gonna get jacked off by his shithead of a boyfriend. Maybe he was desperate. Maybe he just loved his boyfriend enough to put up with this shit. Either way, Mondo’s first sexual experience was going to be with Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the hall monitor, the one with the stick up his ass, and it was evidently going to be embarrassing.

So far, things were going...well, they were going. He couldn’t tell if Kiyotaka’s tighty whities or the eye contact was pissing him off more. Clumsy kisses, struggling with clothes, Kiyotaka squeezing his dick so hard it hurt...First time’s the worst, they always say. Mondo was gonna see just how true that was.

Every time his eyes lowered to the dark hair that trailed down from Kiyotaka’s navel, he felt a wave of terrible anxiety. He wanted it, he really did, but _damn,_ did it have to be so terrifying?

_Be brave, Mon-chan._

...Okay, you know what? No. Mondo did _not_ want to picture his dead brother cheering him on while he swapped handies with a hall monitor.

Kiyotaka reached forward, his hand trembling visibly. His eyes were screwed shut, face scrunched. He missed gracefully, knuckles bumping into Mondo’s stomach.

“Jesus shit, _breathe,_ Taka.” A hand knotted in his sheets lifted and patted Kiyotaka’s cheek. He flinched. “We can stop anytime ya want.”

“I don’t want to stop!” He said, opening his eyes and resting his hand on Mondo’s thigh. “I don’t! I want this.”

“Are ya sure? I mean…"

“I’m positive.” He gave a nod for good measure. “Just...perhaps...let me take this off.”

Kiyotaka removed his terrible briefs, sitting back and nearly kneeing Mondo in the face as he did. Mondo stared at his dick.

“Holy _shit_.”

“What?”

“It’s...bigger than I remembered.”

“It’s big?”

“Yes, it’s big! I-I mean, I never saw it hard before, ‘n...”

“It’s normal sized.” Kiyotaka said, as if it weren’t up for debate.

“It’s big to me, dammit!” Mondo was about ready to call it off and kick Kiyotaka’s ass. Here he was; butt-naked, half hard and sweating, and Kiyotaka was being a little smart aleck! Mondo glared him down, but he couldn’t keep it up. Eventually his nerves took him over, and he let his eyes wander anywhere but on his boyfriend. Honestly, he should’ve been more confident, but as soon as Kiyotaka took off his shirt he felt like he was going to puke.

They sat close, leaning away from each other, individually panicking. It was Kiyotaka who cleared his throat.

“Then...shall we…?”

Mondo swallowed. “Y-Yeah. Okay. Let’s...yeah.”

Slowly, Kiyotaka’s hand curled around Mondo’s dick. Their previous attempt had ended poorly, but Mondo had faith. A little. Kind of. If Kiyotaka tried to twist his hand around again, however, Mondo was going to shove him off the damn bed.

“Is this okay?” Kiyotaka asked, voice wavering. Mondo put a hand on Kiyotaka’s shoulder.

“Yeah. Yes. Uh...just, up ‘n down, okay? Like normal.”

Kiyotaka took a very deep breath and began to jack Mondo off, disjointed movements that sputtered like an old car’s engine.

Mondo wanted to get mad at himself for not taking the initiative. He was leader of the Crazy Diamonds, after all– should’ve been smooth, suave or something. In control. Probably even the one doing the touching, Kiyotaka all blushing and wibbling or whatever. That was what everyone would’ve expected out of him. _Strong, strong, strong._ Yeah, shut the fuck up. He sighed, blood flooding his cheeks as his body twitched against Kiyotaka’s touch. There was so much pressure on him; be strong, be a leader, don’t slip up for even a _second._ The only person who didn’t mind Mondo’s weakness was the man currently attempting to give him a handjob.

Their whole relationship had been full of unexpected things. Enemies, brothers, lovers. Some romance, alright. Mondo never expected to be okay with vulnerability, to talking about things he swore he never would. He never thought he’d be comfortable like this with Kiyotaka, or Kiyotaka with him.

It was strange; Kiyotaka always seemed too stiff, too high strung outside of their private interactions. The infamous neurotic hall monitor; taking breaks during studying and linking their fingers together, kissing Mondo, dozing off in his arms and being so awkward it was _charming_. His blunt demeanor wasn’t as blunt, his stubbornness wasn’t as stubborn. He wasn’t trying to prove anything; not anymore, not with how well they’d come to know each other. Mondo wasn’t sure if this new side to him was something Kiyotaka even knew he had kept locked away.

But even then, Mondo hated being like this. Hated not being who everyone wanted him to be. Why _wasn’t_ he in charge of this mess? He didn’t know, it just felt better like this. The more sexual they got, the more Mondo just wanted to be a little bitch, apparently. Something about Kiyotaka made him want to let him take control. Something made Mondo want to stop pretending to be so goddamn strong.

Mondo suddenly remembered this was not a one-sided arrangement, and with great effort, reached out. He had kept one hand on his thigh, covered with some no-brand lotion. Saved especially for this. He wrapped his fingers around Kiyotaka’s dick, trying to think of anything but how intimidating it was. Kiyotaka’s face changed as soon as he did.

“A-Are you okay? This is okay, right–”

“ _Perfectly! Okay!_ ” Kiyotaka’s nostrils flared yet again. “Just...just...be careful!”

 _Careful?_ What the fuck did that even mean? He wasn’t, like, gonna rip it off or whatever. Mondo obeyed, gentle strokes of his hand that didn’t fit a Super High School Level Bosozoku.

Once Mondo began, it appeared that Kiyotaka finally realized how one was supposed to give a handjob. He matched the movements, and it actually began to feel pleasurable instead of...well, weird. Mondo couldn’t help but wonder if Kiyotaka had any experience at all in this. Like, _any_. Did Kiyotaka jack off? Mondo didn’t think so.

They had several heart-to-hearts over the subject of sex in the past few months. How Kiyotaka had never had an interest in it until he got closer to Mondo, until they started dating. That was flattering, but also kinda strange to think about? Kiyotaka didn’t like sex at _all_. Always shot his mouth off about how it was a waste of time. Blah blah, sex work industry, blah blah, makes people act disgusting, blah blah blah. He sure had a lot to say about it. Yet, here they were, getting all up in each other’s business. (Business meaning dicks.)

Kiyotaka set boundaries, Mondo was gonna follow them. That was their agreement. No feeling him up, stop when he says stop, don’t push things. It was simple enough. The best(worst?) part was when Kiyotaka made him put an event on his phone’s calendar for it. It was always about rules and schedules with this guy, wasn’t it? Mondo nearly found it endearing.

Kiyotaka inched forward, his teeth digging into his lip. His face was nearing a shade of purple, and Mondo almost wanted to stop before the poor guy’s head exploded. They were so close to each other that Mondo had to lay his legs outstretched over of Kiyotaka’s, and the latter continued to scoot until their knuckles could brush.

“Idea.” He choked out, and smacked Mondo’s hand away. _Fuck you too,_ Mondo thought, drawing it back and tangling it back into his bedding. Kiyotaka’s shaking hand took the both of them in its grip and began to rub them off together.

Well, that _was_ an idea. Mondo bit back any sounds, his nails digging into Kiyotaka’s shoulder. This was _definitely_ better. He tried not to think about how he was basically on Kiyotaka’s lap, instead letting himself enjoy this.

He was close enough to hear Kiyotaka’s breathing, uneven and heavy. The stench of sweat hung in the air, mixed with the faint scent of the lotion they had used. Mondo was losing focus, losing his thoughts as they swam around his mind. It felt good– it did, now. Kiyotaka had a rhythm, one Mondo appreciated.

His head bobbed forward, and he mumbled something before resting his forehead against Kiyotaka’s other shoulder. This brought their bodies closer, which was _fantastic,_ but he could feel the tension in Kiyotaka’s body.

“Is...this good?”

Kiyotaka nodded.

“Y’sure? Cuz, nnngh–”

Mondo squirmed a little, his mouth dropping open. Man, this was really, really fantastic. The hand on them was speeding up, and Mondo only barely managed to keep himself from bucking into it, and–

“ _HUH?_ ”

Kiyotaka made a confused sound as he came.

...Wait, no...no, hold on! It had been like, what, a minute or two?! Kiyotaka’s body relaxed completely, his hand stopping. Mondo lifted his head back up, indignant.

“Already?!”

“Hwha…?”

“ _That’s it?!_ You can’t be serious–” Kiyotaka looked about ready to pass out. “If you fall asleep, I am gonna _kill_ you.”

“That...felt so nice.” He said dreamily. Mondo scowled.

“Good for you. Now jack me off, I really–”

Kiyotaka stared at their dicks. His hand? Maybe his hand. The short streaks of white blended in with his skin.

“But it’s dirty.”

“I don’t care!” Mondo’s face was heating up. “You think I care?! Wipe it all over me, I don’t give a fuck!”

“ _Mondo!_ ” Kiyotaka exclaimed, sounding as disgusted as he looked.

“L-Look, I’m jus’– Do ya really not wanna? I don’t wanna force ya, but I really wanna come, ‘n–”

“Can’t you do it?”

“I want you to!”

Kiyotaka mulled this over. “...Very well! May I kiss you?”

“Y-You don’t have to ask that.”

Kiyotaka did as he said.

His lips were scratchy and wet. Normally that would be unpleasant, but all it did was send a weird heat all over his body. Mondo was kissing his boyfriend. They were having sex. This was happening, Kiyotaka was touching him and kissing him and it felt– it felt– it just felt _good_. Mondo’s head felt hot, his cheeks tingling and his whole body just feeling so weirdly heavy and sensitive. One hand was curled around Mondo’s dick, the other carefully cupping his– okay, his chest? Mondo was overcome with the urge to slap his hand away, if only for the fact it shot a wave of pleasure that was too good and too embarrassing. Mondo was starting to feel like a little bitch again, but the sensations were messing with his head.

Mondo was losing the ability to kiss properly. Kiyotaka didn’t seem to mind. Thoughts blended together, slowly dumbing down further and further until he clenched his teeth, someone cried out, and Mondo’s vision went white.

Mondo panted.

When his vision focused again, Kiyotaka’s hand was over his mouth, a thin trail of red dripping down from behind it. Mondo tasted something metallic in his mouth.

“You bit me!” Kiyotaka exclaimed.

“Oh.” Mondo blinked slowly, then flopped back down onto his pillows. He took one in his grip and buried his face in it.

“...Are you...alright?” Mondo heard the sheets shifting, and Kiyotaka’s hand landed on his side. The touch gave him a shiver.

“Yeah.”

“Are you sure? You seem…”

“I-It was...It was really nice.”

“Oh!”

“I really, uh...W-Was it...did you…?”

“Did I what?” Kiyotaka’s arms wrapped around him, and Mondo felt his chin press against his shoulder.

“Did you like it?”

“Yes! I did. It was not as scary as I thought it was going to be!”

“...Scary?”

“I suppose,” Kiyotaka nudged his face closer to Mondo’s hair, taking a deep inhale– _was this fucker sniffing him!?_ “I thought I would feel...like a different person afterwards. Like something had changed. I thought I’d lose something.”

“Oh.” Mondo gripped the pillow tighter. “...Didja?”

“No, not really.” Kiyotaka sighed. “This is nice; lying naked with you.”

There was something about his words that was embarrassing. Mondo could almost feel Kiyotaka’s sunny smile. Little shiteating prick and his stupid cute face, all this no sex shit and he was _still_ a goddamn pervert.

“...Mondo?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Mondo was sure he was blushing like an idiot, grateful his face was, at the very least, mercifully out of sight.

“Can we...stay like this for a bit?”

Mondo nodded. Kiyotaka pulled the blankets up around them, then pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.

“...I love you too.” Mondo said quietly, and Kiyotaka chuckled into his hair. Mondo had never been more okay with weakness in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in the works for like a month and i no longer want to look at it. take it from me. i hate this  
> i swear to god my motivation to write is purely spite. i'm just so angry all the time. i hope somebody gets some enjoyment out of this garbage. ocme beat me up later.


End file.
